Family Ties
by B26EzriaFitz
Summary: What if Shannon and Kelly never died in that accident? What if Kelly grows up and has kids? What happens when everything comes crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

{Flashback}  
I remember laughing and singing with mom, nan, and Hope. I remember the screeching of tires, Then the truck hit us. It was on the passenger side where nan and Hope were. I remember the car flipping at least twice. I remember hearing mom screaming out in pain. I remember my arm felt like it was on fire. I remember hearing sirens and everything going black. I seen a light and saw mom, dad, Hope, and nan. They told me it was ok to let go. I remember them fading away and opening my eyes to what looked like a hospital room. I felt something heavy in my hand and looked over and smiled a little when I seen paw. I squeezed his hand and he woke up.  
"Where's J-me?" I asked.  
"He's with Tony, Ziva, and TJ." He replied calmly.  
"How are the others?" I asked "Are they doing ok."  
He had a painful look in his eyes and that's when I realized they were red and puffy.  
"They have all gone to a better place now" Paw choked out.  
"No" I mumbled to myself "No it can't be. No."  
I did not know how to respond. I tried moving but it hurt. Paw and J-Me were all the blood relatives I had left. I asked him to come sit with me on the bed and he did. We just sat there in each other's arms.  
-Break-  
I was let go from the hospital 2 days later. J-me couldn't come see me because he was too young but the whole NCIS gang came to see me. They tried to be "peppy" for a loss of better words, but I could see the pity and pain inside their eyes. Looking out the window while Paw drove I did not want to get too deep into my thoughts. /the car pulled into the driveway and I got out. Walking through the door, I knew would be unlocked, I was shocked to see a "Welcome Home" banner and all of the people I knew as my family beneath. I smiled as soon as I seen J-me. Unlike any other brother and sister J-me and I got along really well. Faith and him didn't though. I held out my arms and saw him hesitate, only then remembering the cast on my arm and the bandage on my head.  
"I'm fine" I said "It doesn't hurt."  
Then he walked into my arms and gave me a great big hug and started crying. I hate seeing him cry. Hugging him close I let him let it all out. We stood in the middle of the room hugging each other while everybody else went in the other room. That lasted for 5 minutes and then he broke the silence.  
"We made your favorite" he said "and we got your favorite cake." So we walked hand in hand into the kitchen where everybody was talking low. I knew they were probably talking about the funeral arrangements and how J-me and I were handling everything. I pretended I didn't notice. The funerals were on a Wednesday that next week.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I should introduce the characters before I get too deep in this story:

J-Me: Leroy Jethro Gibbs II (Gibbs and Shannon's grandson, brother of Faith and Hope, only son of Kelly Gibbs and Marcus White.)

Faith: Faith Gibbs. (Gibbs and Shannon's granddaughter, twin to Hope, sister to J-Me, oldest daughter of Kelly Gibbs and Marcus White.)

Hope: Hope Gibbs. (Gibbs and Shannon's granddaughter, twin to Faith, sister to J-Me, middle child of Kelly Gibbs and Marcus White.)

Marcus white: Marcus White. (Husband of Kelly Gibbs, father of Hope, Faith, and J-Me, Marine drill sergeant.)

TJ: Anthony DiNozzo III. (Only son of Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo II.)

Mini: Talia Hope Faith Caitlyn David. (Only daughter of Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo.)

Em: Emerson Sciuto. (Only daughter of Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito.)

Gus: Augustus McGee. (Only son of Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito.)

Victoria: Victoria Palmer. (Only daughter of James and Breena Palmer; for now.)

They're all like cousins since Gibbs is the main man and all grandfatherly and stuff :P


	3. Chapter 2 (actual chapter)

3:00 a.m Thanksgiving morning

-Faith POV-

I couldn't sleep. J-Me was already sleeping. I could tell by his soft shallow breaths so I decided to see if luci was awake. Pulling out my phone from under my pillow I went to my messages and scrolled down to his name.

Luci :)

You awake?

Always for you

Meet me on the roof of the

garage?

I'll be there

-end of text-

{Flashback)

-Luci's POV-

I had never been to a funeral before but dad had to go to work so I was with auntie Abby for the day. Walking into the church there were 3 caskets side by side and it made me wonder what happened. Auntie Abby walked over to an older looking man and hugged him and the little boy next to him.

"Where's Faith?" she asked.

The man pointed to the back of the church where a girl was sitting with a lime green cast around her arm. She must've been really close to the people that were in those caskets. I walked over and put my hand out and said

"My name is Luciano, most people call me Luke, but you can call me Luci." She smiled and laughed. That's how I met my best friend.

-end of flashback-

-Faith POV-

It was 3:05 when I finally heard shuffling on the side of the garage.

"Hey Luci" I smiled

"Hey Faith" he smiled right back and set down next to me "What's wrong?" he asked

"Just worried about later. My Paw is bringing some lady over for dinner and I don't know how to feel about it just yet."

"Maybe she'll be really nice."

"I hope but she'll never replace my Nan. Like the idea of Paw even dating someone else makes me sick."

He put his arm around me and said

"Everything will be fine. I'm going to be there so it has to." I snorted but then laughed.

We just sat there staring at the stars for a while. It was 5:30 am when we parted ways.

"See you at noon" I yelled back.

"See you then" he yelled.

-break-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I have so many ideas and potential for this story plus I have school and work and everything. The more reviews I get the faster the chapter will come out._**

 _Flashback_

 **Faith POV (She's around 8 in the flashback.)**

I woke up disoriented not knowing where I was at. Rubbing my eyes, I squinted to try to see in the darkness. I was at Ziva and Tony's house I remembered. It was the start of our winter break and Ziva's maternity leave. I wanted to keep her company while Tony went to work plus Paw had gone on a date last night. I checked the time on my phone. It was 5:48. Usually Ziva and I would be finishing our daily run by now but since she's pregnant and I didn't want to train with anybody else but her we didn't. I put my headphones in and started making breakfast. Tony was the first one up and then J-Me and TJ came about 20 minutes later. It was unusual for Ziva to still be asleep but I let her. J-Me and TJ went back into TJ's room while I plopped down on the couch, coffee in hand and turned on the TV.

8:04 a.m.

I must have fallen back to sleep because I heard Ziva come in the room and say good morning.

"Hey" I said "You're finally awake. Your food is probably cold but I can make you something else if you like."

"No thank you Faith I will just warm it up in the microwave." She had said.

"Ok" I smiled "It's a snow storm coming. It already looks pretty bad outside. Hope everybody got to work safely."

"I am sure they ha- "She cut off and let out a high pitched scream and crumpled to the floor.

"Ziva what's wrong" and quickly took back my question once I stepped in a puddle of what seemed like water. "Oh my gosh what do I do?!"

"Call Tony" She grunted.

I pulled out my phone and pushed the 6 on the phone and hit send.

"DiNozzo" I heard from the other end of the line.

"Ziva is in labor and I don't know what to do" I said quickly.

"Crap" He mumbled under his breath. "We are trapped in the office because of the storm. I'll have to get Ducky and he'll have to walk you through it."

"WHAT?!" I yelled "I'm 8 years old. I don't know what I'm doing."

"But you're smart I'm sure with instruction from Ducky you'll do great" he said "Ducky I need your help. Ziva is in labor and I can't get there so I need you to talk Faith through it."

There was shuffling and concerned voices before I finally heard Ducky's voice on the other end.

"Hello young Faith. First I'm going to need you to make sure the 2 young boys are in their room and make sure they do not come out under any circumstance. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes" I said and did as I was told.

"Now here's where things get difficult."


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Language_

 **J-Me POV**

I was sitting outside of the school office when Faith nudged me and gave me a smirk. I smiled back. It was always fun doing things with her but almost eighty (80) percent of the time we got in trouble. This time we let pigs out in the school and labeled them 1,2, and 4 (one, two, and four). It took them hours to figure out the prank and to realize it was us. I should regret it but I don't and couldn't help but laugh as I remembered them chasing the pigs down. Faith nudged me again and jerked her head towards the end of the hall. Oh no. It was Paw. He usually has somebody else come pick us up. We're going to be in some serious shit now.

 **Faith POV**

Fuck. Paw never comes and talks to the principal when we get in trouble. He usually sends Ziva or Tony because he doesn't have the time.

"Paw." I had tried to say standing up.

"Sit your ass down and shut up." He commanded "We will talk this more when we get home."

I did what I was told and looked at the floor. He has never spoke to me like that before. I heard him apologizing and begging but I guess it did not work. We were expelled from the school district I had heard. This was the last school we could have gone to in the district that would take us. I looked at J-me and saw he was crying. I grabbed his hand and told him everything was going to be alright but I didn't even believe it so why would he? The door swung open and Paw stormed down the hallway with us on his heels.

-break-

The car ride was silent. We got home and just as we were about to go up the stairs Paw spoke up.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" He said "I try to give you everything you want. Ever since your mother and sister died you have been so much more chaotic and I understand that. I get that you miss them and I miss them too but they wouldn't want you doing this stuff. Ruining your lives. I just want the best for you guys."

There was a little silence and then I spoke up.

"I don't know Paw." I said "I just want to be closer to you. I feel like we never see each other anymore and we live in the same house. Hell we live down the hall from each other. You're barely home for dinner and if you are you go to your room and shut the door or go to the basement and work on the boat. I just want to spend time with you. I miss you."

He pulled us both into a hug.

"I promise we will spend more time together. You even get to come to work with me tomorrow because I have to figure out this school situation. Now give me all of your electronics, no TV for a week, and no going outside unless it's with me or one of the team." We reluctantly handed over our phones "Now go upstairs and get ready for dinner."


End file.
